bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords
Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords (fully titled Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords: Rise of the Lords of Shadow: RPG/MMO Satire Edition: The Many Deaths of Toa Burnmad) was the eleventh game in the Third Age of Mafia, the 51st game overall, and the pseudo-sequel to the Darkest Days Trilogy. It was hosted by Burnmad, and featured a writing style influenced by stereotypical RPGs. Rules Assumed to be the same as in previous games. Roles THE VILLAGERS: Villagers of Villagia (x16): You're just a Villager. Sorry. Ye Olde Detective: You investigate one person every night, to discover their role. Healer (AKA Medic): You can choose one person every night to protect, and if they're targeted by a killing role, you save their life. Warrior: You are the knight in shining armor of BZ-Koro. Every night, in the name of justice, light and all Villagia, you may strike down someone who's probably innocent. Rogue: Every other night, starting with the first, you may choose one person to stab with your extremely OP dagger. In addition, your suspect list is larger than that of a normal killing. Wizard: Every night, you may choose one person to target with any one of various types of wizardry that will be detailed in your PM. THE SHADOW LORDS: Lords of Shadow (x7): Little is known about the individuality of these 7. Deal with it. SECRET ROLES: Secret roles (x2): They're secret roles. *Necromancer *Pyromancer Introduction The Detective looked out out over miles of snowy wastes, upon the last outpost of the Villagers (that is, the residents of the nation of Villagia) of Mata Nui: the shining capital of BZ-Koro. Every other city of the once-great people had fallen to the endless siege of the Shadow Lords' dark armies. As the cold, cruel wind whipped against his mask, pushing through every orifice in its surface to his vulnerable face, he pulled up his unique SCARF OF SLEUTHING, which offered +15 to the attributes PERCEPTIVITY, LOGICATION and SLEUTHATING, and +5 to the skills DEDUCTION, INDUCTION and REDUCTION, and couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't pulled it up before leaving his home. Heck, for that matter, what was he doing out here anyway?! He could be frozen in the snow, or the agents of the Shadow Lords could come upon him and brainwash him, or stab him and leave him for dead! Why would he risk coming all the way out to this barren peak just to gaze at the city in a way that looked slightly dramatic? He hurriedly began to make his way back down the slope, and slipped halfway down, sliding all the way to the bottom. Cold, hungry (strangely enough; he had just had a hearty meal he had taken with him in his backpack, the spaciousness of which was uncanny) and quite scraped up, he tramped back into BZ-Koro, and sought out his favorite bar. Upon entering, he sat down with a loud grunt, and ordered a large glass of his favorite beverage: EGGY NOGBREW. After his drink, he walked through the town to the Healer's building, and nearing the doorstep, he was surprised to see the Medic himself walking out, which was a rare sight, those days. He broke into a sprint and reached the Ga-Matoran just before he rounded the corner, and tapped him on the shoulder. The startled man turned with a jump, and the Detective saw that he wasn't the Medic at all! He apologized, explaining his mistake, and the Matoran's surprise turned to anger. "What," he asked, "You think I'm the Healer, just because I'm BLUE? I'll have you know, I've created twice as many wounds as that man has patched up!" He continued in this way for some time, for, as I'm sure you well know, Ga-Matoran that aren't healers of some sort tend to be offended at being assumed one. After many fervent apologies, the Detective slipped away back down the block, into the workplace of the real Healer. He crashed through the door, and there was the Matoran, sewing up a gash on the side of some Le-Matoran the Detective hadn't seen before. He was using his NEEDLE OF NOKAMA, which gave a hefty +25 bonus to the MEDICRY skill. He looked around the room, and his heart sank; there were quite a few people in need of serious medical attention ahead of him. However, when the Healer looked up after finishing with the Le-Matoran, he rushed over and shook the Detective's hand eagerly. "Long time no see, buddy!" He exclaimed. Looking down at his cuts, he continued, grinning, "You know, next time you want to see me, you can just pop in..." The Detective, puzzled at the Healers's attention to his minor scrapes, asked, "Don't the others here need healing first?" "What, them?" The Healer returned, pointing in the general direction of the wounded and ill. "Please! What've they got? A knife in the gut? A bullet in the chest? An anchor in the skull? Actually, that last one might need me." The Detective walked into the Healer's backroom and grabbed a potion off a shelf. The smell of many more boiling followed him back out into the main room. "This here is all I need. It was nice seeing you again," he said, as he made for the door. The Healer seemed somewhat disappointed -- he didn't get to see his friends much, these days --, but understood, and turned his attention back to the wounded. Usually, if there were so many wounded in a city, there would be no hope for its survival. However, these wounded were the survivors from the sieges of the many other cities that had fallen over the last months. They mostly felt safe here, for the capital's White Walls were enchanted, and could withstand most any attack, but people like the Detective and the Medic knew that the Villagers weren't out of the woods yet. It was surely the plan of the Lords of Shadow to infiltrate the city themselves, for they could withstand the power of the White Walls long enough to destroy them from within. Indeed, at this very moment, there were two of the Lords of Shadow in the room with them (though, luckily, they were powerless to destroy the Detective and the Medic by the light of day), and even more were making their way into the city among the crowds of wounded. In fact, their infiltration into BZ-Koro was the only reason so many had been left alive at the other cities. Such is the world Burnmad created for the cheering of his saddened friends. He hoped that they would become joyful again after the heart-wrenching loss of iBrow and, also, he hoped that his game could come close to living up to the last three. And so it began. Player List Trivia *This game has the longest title of the Mafia games when not abbreviated. *It was also the fourth game in a row to reference "darkness" or "shadow" in the title. *This also has one of the longest teases in Bionicle Mafia history- Lloyd teased XV: Nightmare on the 3rd page of the game. Category:Game Category:Main Series Category:Third Age Category:Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords